


Morning Heat

by furrietrash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Marco is a trans girl fight me, Omega Marco, Tom and Marco are married, Tom and Marco are parents ooooo, Vaginal Sex, Why did I make this help, this is so stupid, what are you gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrietrash/pseuds/furrietrash
Summary: that moment your omega wakes up and they’re in heatSo you have to help them





	Morning Heat

Tom woke up with the sweetest smell floating around the room, his vision was blurry but he could see someone on top of him

He felt the person’s shivers and soft low moans. He was about to ask who it was but then he saw the dark brown hair covering his thighs He then realized who was on his lap

_Marco_

_Marco was in her heat_

“Tom-please!” Marco whispered gripping onto Tom’s arms. Tom could feel the slick on the red bedsheets

“Marco, Babe calm down.” Tom pulled Marco towards him running his hands down his wife’s waist “Tom please-e, fuck me please!” Marco groaned out as Tom pushed her long hair out of the way

“Okay Marco just let me prep you.” Tom said reaching for the lube before Marco grabbed his wrist

“No Tom I want you to fuck me right here right now!” Marco almost yelled that out loud while Tom flinched at the sudden outburst

“But Babe you know it will hurt without lube.” Tom said worried “at least let me find a condom.” But Marco didn’t want Tom going anywhere

“Tommy, I’m asking you sweetly _fuck me_.” Marco whimpered out the last words but his grip on Tom’s wrist tighten, Tom sighed and gave in. “Fine just stay still.”

Marco hummed a sign of victory before flinging the covers off of Tom and quickly yanking off his boxers

“Whoa Marco slow down.” Tom held Marco in place ignoring her squirms. He put her above his crotch before setting her down Marco loudly moaned at how full she felt once Tom was fully inside of her, Tom huffed at how warm Marco’s inside was

Marco wrapped her legs around Tom letting her alpha do the thrusting. At first Tom did it slow worried he would hurt his omega, Marco noticed so what did she do? Well she roughly tugging on her husband’s hair of course

Tom slammed into Marco from the sting of Marco’s rough hair pulling “oh-yes.” Marco moaned out loudly wrapping her arms around Tom “You liked that didn’t you?” Marco nodded and managed to choke out a yes. Tom chuckled against Marco’s shoulder sending a shiver down her spine “My little Omega.”

Marco squirmed on Tom’s dick making Tom moan and slammed back into his Wife making Marco scream for more “Oh my g-god! Tom more! Please!” Marco cried out. She was burning and tears sting her eyes but she didn’t care cause it felt so _good_

Tom kept his fast pace but also searched for Marco’s prostate. Once he found he rammed into multiple times and it only took a few thrusts for Marco to come all over her husband’s chest Then Tom took one last thrust before coming in Marco

Marco sloppily kissed Tom after laying down on Tom’s chest “God I love you Tommy.” Tom groaned he hated that name but he didn’t mind right now

That’s when Tom realize that he came in Marco meaning- “Marco I think I got pregnant with my pups-.” Marco looked up at her Husband confused of why Tom was so nervous about it. “Okay? And your point is?”

“Well now your pregnant! And it’s all my fault! We didn’t even talk about kids and now we going to have them and-!” Tom was cut off when his wife shushed him

“Tom, Babe it’s okay kids are nothing compared to what I used to face and plus look at this.” Marco pointed to the ring on her finger and on Tom’s “This means we can have kids if we want! And plus I kinda did want to be mama.” Marco

smiled warmly at Tom and grabbed his hands snuggling back with Tom accepting the multiple kisses given. “Um-Master Tom am I ruining anything?” Marco and Tom turned and stared at the servant at the door. Tom covered his face blushing hard leaving Marco to answer

“Um-No, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at like 1 am


End file.
